dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction - Imperial Guard
"Men, we are the first, last and often only line of defence the Imperium has against what is out there. You and that fine piece of Imperial weaponry you hold in your hands is all that is keeping humanity alive. Most of you will probably not live to see your second year in the Guard and most of you will probably never see your homeworlds again, but I can guarantee you that when you do fall, with a prayer to the most high and mighty God-Emperor on your lips, you will have earned the right to call yourself a man!" ::— Staff Sergeant Vermak, 12th Cadian Shock Regiment The Imperial Guard, also known as the Astra Militarum in traditional High Gothic, is the largest coherent fighting force in the galaxy. They serve as the Imperium of Man's primary combat force and first line of defence from the myriad threats which threaten the existence of the human race in the late 41st Millennium. It is comprised of countless billions of men and women -- hundreds of thousands of different regiments, supported by a vast array of light and heavy armoured vehicles that provide the Guard's primary offensive punch. They are usually the first Imperial force to respond to a threat if a planet's Planetary Defence Force (PDF) fails to suppress it. They also garrison major locations of strategic or cultural interest to the Imperium and are often found in defensive roles. The Imperial Guard is often referred to as the "Sledgehammer of the Emperor"; the sheer amount of force that the Imperial Guard can bring to bear on the enemy is devastating, but is not as direct or as precise as their Space Marine allies, who are described as the "Scalpel of the Emperor." There is no universal uniform or regimental command hierarchy in the Imperial Guard, although it is compulsory for every regiment to have at least one Commissar to maintain the discipline and morale of the men while watching for any signs of corruption or taint in the ranks. However, it is worth noting that a number of worlds copy the uniform used by the regiments of the Cadian Shock Troops, who are viewed as being the most effective of the Imperial Guard's infantry units. The main tactic of the Imperial Guard is to overwhelm the enemy with their endless numbers, while at the same time hammer them into submission with devastating artillery and crush them with powerful main battle tanks. Joining the Imperial Guard Unlike factions of the Inquisition, if you are Human or Abhuman, you may visit an Imperial Guard recruiting center(or in certain circumstances you may be drafted) and join, you will be given new gear depending on your class/race/chosen class(Player class over career class) an example: a player rolled onto the Human table and rolled an Ogryn, he chooses Guardsman, Ogryn will receive an Ogryn proof club or hammer and no armour, if he joins Imperial Guard, he will start out as a Bulwark with Flak Armour keeping his hammer or Club, and will work off the Guardsman tree for skills, normally you'd receive 25% discount for being a Guardsmen Guardsmen, but Ogryn are uneducated so must pay more for advances. benefits from joining: - Steady paycheck(homeworld if applicable + class so a Noble Guardsmen Guardsmen would receive 550 a month and goes up by 55 per rank) Nobles will generally be given a choice between Sergeant or higher ranks, Schola will generally be given choice between Commissar or Stormtrooper, Schola Clerics will always be Preachers. - Your own Mini-Campaign of Only War(generally GM decided on when and where to go, other players may join you aswell) you'll be sorted into one of the regiments in sector. - Free food/housing for the 10 year enlistment(you may be forced to serve longer than 10 years) - Free training in weapons when required(no exp required) - 8 weeks a year paid leave(which can and possibly will be revoked at any given time) however, you'll only have that time on a world where your Regiment is deployed, offworld leave is prohibited and you may face Imprisonment/summary execution for attempting to leave world without official leave. - may be given a souvinir upon retirement, some regiments even let you "keep what you kill" with an exception of tainted wargear. - possibility to turn into a career even working up to Lord General(will literally take an entire career out of it or Nobility) - small possibility to become Nobility on the world you previously conquered if Regiment is allowed to retire there. If you have any further Questions, please ask your local Commissar at the Imperial Guard recruiting station. Category:Imperial Faction